Vermana Taskrusses
Queen Gothness Vermana Taskrusses '''is an official hidden character of Battle Rhythm. Inspirations Gameplay wise between egyptian and goth. The egyptian is being within Menat, the upcoming new character from Street Fighter V and the goth is being within Carrie from Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia. Also the personality is being within about Gwen from Total Drama Island and Cleopatra. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Vermana, an feauted girl about the known unliked friendly as an youngger with Ștefan, was an peacfull woman but instead. She is the half-egyptian, half-goth. With one an timeless, she is the egyptian from the Jarankia, for reason about his hate parents, don't trust from the illegal politics, that's how happen within tell. Thinking for no choice, but Vermana was a goth known above Taskrusses. In thirdteen days, she haves an fighting style above her grandmother, gived the Ancient Fighting. She now enter the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to removed the illegal between Europe and Africa."'' Gameplay She is the brutal, causes she is the goth. Vermana Taskrusses haves many skills above during training herself, above that's how gaved the strength than how she gets the Street Fighting, she knowns that have during fights. Vermana's fighting style is could be Ancient Fighting, which contains mixed between Ancient (that's point how could be Egypt) and Street Fighting that's gaved by her grandmother, Shantae Taskrusses. Powers and Abilities Her power possessed by her grandmother, gived the strength of the Queen Egypted, the most important things above the queen of egypt, unliked each others does have many powerfull she haves Rhythm Energy. Movelist Special Moves * Great Koveness: '''She gets slices and dices to beat the opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. **Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Shattered Koveness, causes setting heavy attack at combos. * Dodge Few: '''She defend from the enemy while gets dodge and smacksdown. **Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Dodge Bash, improved the strongest attack. * Fallen Impact: '''She charges the chi that until increases Rhythm Bar, exclusive damages. **Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Fallen Impact Vive, while durring fulled inreasing more stats, exclusive healling. Ultra Rhythmic Move * '''Combo Slasher: '''Vermana prepares by doing a V-Pose and says "For me, to die!", that until she dashes to the opponent while geting slices and dices, then kick off the sky, jump in and then slashes in 30 times until she finished and then crushes the opponent, being oversmash it and the opponent haves fallen. Sequences Battle Intro Vermana rushes to the sky and landing to the battleground and says "Now on the filting, on my grandma." before she goes on her Ancient Fighting stance. Match Point Vermana jumps off in 6 times, until she tired and reflexes her body. Victory Pose She steps to the ground, while spinning in 10 seconds, then jump away and gets V-Pose as the camera focuses closely on her. Violet colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Oh gosh, f*ck that was in the mirror, i might be grandma." * (vs. Carlos) "History for you, i'm suspect to thinking." * (vs. Joaquín) "What did you say? Nobody likes you asshole!" * (vs. Rina) "Yes, i just goth and you are the half-mexican, how i can see this?" * (vs. Murdock) "Well, see you the tomorrow, i just quick than your." * (vs. Natalie) "Don't loosing yourself, no manner how being good path. * (vs. Garrett) "People likes me, nothing chance about Canadian." * (vs. Reggie) "How did you know says Mother Nature talking about my grandmother!" * (vs. Tomas) "Oh no no no no, this is sooooo stupid, i don't needing for circus." * (vs. Ștefan) "Don't needing for sorry about the angers, Ștefan." * (vs. Larra) "If causes more problems duty your father." * (vs. Don Z) "Causing your troubles to kill your own friend, Ken Lee, it doesn't manner." Notes * Fun Fact: Delivining for her, is gived by Ștefan, an interesting love but instead, no else will by. Speaking for that's was how being to meeting in the High School than Rhythm Battlers. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR hidden characters